


The stories of scars

by Moonwanderer



Series: ThorBruce Week 2018 [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bittersweet, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, ThorBruce Week 2018, ThunderScience - Freeform, Touching, thorbruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwanderer/pseuds/Moonwanderer
Summary: You are my world, let me discover you!





	The stories of scars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Esperata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/gifts).



> I wrote this little something for the "ThorBruce Week 2018" event.  
> Day 4: "Touch"
> 
> I gift this work to Esperata, who writes so lovely and beautiful stories about them.
> 
> I am not a native speaker, so mistakes may be found.  
> I do not own the characters, etc., etc.,...

Thor’s hand is big and warm against his body as they are lying in the bed, roaming gently above quivering skin, a heavy and calming weight. His fingers are tracing along the line of his spine, then wandering to the sides, touches sometimes light like feather, sometimes pressing down.

The map of life is written across their skin with the scars of sadness and love, tempting to be discovered. Although Bruce seems to be invulnerable, he can bleed, and there are powers strong enough to scar him. His scars, however, are never visible, at least not for the eyes, but they are always there, never-fading marks below the skin, not to be seen but to be felt instead.

And now it is Thor who is touching, his strong fingers so gentle, and a warm light in his eyes. Bruce can not bear to see the god looking at him that way, so loving, so open, curious, so he buries his face in his hands instead.

When it’s his turn to touch, they are never quiet like this, Thor is always eager to share the story of his scars. They laugh and Bruce asks and he kisses them in return, as Thor is answering, without the slightest sign of discomfort.

When Bruce’s hand is hovering above a dark, penny-sized one, Thor tells him a mighty tale about a war fought long ago, when he was hit by a poisoned arrow, which almost robbed him of his life; even with his mother’s powerful healing spells it took him six months to recover. When Bruce is touching a long, white line across his chest, Thor says it was from the time when a warrior tried to assassinate the royal family, and he was shielding his brother with his own body from her. When Bruce is asking about the several small ones on his left thigh, Thor bursts out into laughter, and tells him he tripped over a glass table.

But when it comes to the other way, they never talk. There is always just a single sentence spoken between them, when it’s the god’s turn to touch: and it is Thor who is whispering against his ear: „You are my world, let me discover you!”

And they both know that someday, when time is right, Bruce will start to tell the stories of his scars.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, feel free to leave a comment!  
> Negative comments or comments of displeasure are also welcome, you can help me improve by pointing out my mistakes.


End file.
